1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For liquid crystal display devices, there has hitherto been proposed a drive method for reliably charging a pixel with display data (grayscale voltage) by supplying the display data simultaneously from both sides of a data line (source line). In recent liquid crystal display devices, however, the resolution has become higher, resulting in a shorter pixel charge period. Thus, the related-art drive method has a problem in that a pixel is insufficiently charged with display data. A technology for solving this problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-292611, for example.
In the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-292611, a precharge selection circuit is provided on one end side of a source line, and a source selection circuit is provided on the other end side of the source line. The display device further includes a control circuit for precharging the source line. The control circuit is configured so that, when a pixel switch for a certain pixel among a plurality of pixels is turned on, precharge switches for source lines that are connected to the other pixels for which pixel switches are turned off are turned on.